Many areas of the world utilize open sanitation systems for handling human waste and other garbage, while other areas utilize unsatisfactory septic systems or other systems that discharge raw sewage into open drains or surface waters. Such poor sanitation conditions contribute to significant health problems in these areas. Many of these areas with inadequate sanitation systems also struggle with maintaining clean drinking water, which further adds to potential health issues. These areas often have limited resources available for generating electricity, or the cost for generating electricity is prohibitively expensive. Accordingly, there is a need for adequate sanitation systems that keep waste out of the environment, for providing and maintaining access to clean potable water, and for generating inexpensive electricity.